I Already Stole Your Heart
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Law hates being ordered around. Luffy knows what he hates even more. But does Law really hate 'that? One-shot. FemLuffyxLaw


"L-Law...?" I struggled, but Law kept his death grip on my neck, hoisting me above the ground. My back was pushed back against hard and cold concrete known as a 'wall'.

"I told you Mugiwara-ya, never order me around." Law replied coldly. I bit my lip as I almost felt tears coming. No, I'm not going to cry. Definitely not.

"..." Damn it, it's getting harder to breathe. Think, Luffy! Ah, right..._that_.

"Law, let me down." His face grew even more sadistic. I groaned as he tightened his grip.

"You're still ordering me around...? Have you no fear or are you just stupid? Actually, I already know you are stupid, don't answer that."

"Grr..." With my last bit of energy, I kicked the wall with the heel of my feet. I immediately rammed into Law.

"What the...?!" Wasting no time, I quickly kissed Law. I know he hates it when I do it. He's not into me, he says. Well Law, that's exactly why I'm doing it. I hate kissing him too. Since he's my sadistic ally.

"Mmmph!" Using my hands, I kept his head still. Using the precious, brief moments during his confusion and shock, I quickly slipped out of his grip and ran like crazy.

"Zoro! Sanji! Where the hell are you guys when I need you?!" I kept running until I found the exit to the cursed alley. Just as I was about to get out, I felt a strong hand grab me back.

"H-Huh...?!" My eyes widened.

"What?! Law, how did you catch up to me already?!"

"...Da-Damn you..." He was panting and I could tell he was angry from the way he was clutching where his heart should be and that his face was pink. My eyes slowly wandered down until I saw a bump where his private area should be. I tilted my head.

"Did you hit your private area? It's sticking out-" He swiftly covered my mouth.

"Girls shouldn't talk with vulgarity like that." He looked into my eyes and I felt my heart speed up a little bit. There was something different about them. A certain shine...

"Also...how dare you leave me hanging like that! Now I have one more reason to kill you."

I opened my mouth to protest before he dragged me back into a kiss. I gasped. He took the chance to swiftly enter my mouth. I moaned as he roughly invaded my mouth. It was filled with lust and desire. Using his free hand, he ran a hand through my long hair. I did the same with my free hands. I slowly moved them down until they were at his neck.

"Gah-!" I smirked as I choked him and let him go after a few more seconds.

"Serves you right!" I briefly enjoyed a moment of being in control before I heard the cursed words.

"Room." Shit. He was angry. Pissed is more accurate actually. I leaped up, hoping it was high enough to escape from Law's controlling grasp. It was...but due to something called gravity, it didn't last long. Law smirked sadistically. I screamed as I was dragged around like a ragdoll, I seriously was starting to see stars. After a few more torturous moments, he let me down from at least fifteen meters in the air. I braced myself for the sure pain that was going to come when I went crashing into the ground. It never came. Instead, I felt warm arms carrying me.

"You're seriously the most annoying person I have ever and probably will ever meet! First you order me around, don't listen to me and fall asleep and constantly complain that you're hungry. Then you kiss me, turn me on, and run away?! You're abusing the fact that I love you, Mugiwara-ya-! Shit. Probably shouldn't have said that."

I immediately jumped out of his grasp. However due to the fact I was still dizzy like crazy, I sauntered a little bit. I gasped as I lost my balance and fell forward.

"O-Oi!" Once again, I prepared myself for the pain of hitting concrete. It still didn't come.

"Ommpf! Ah, what the heck? Why is the ground so plushie-? Oh God- Law it's you." I swiftly stood up and prepared to run away again and my shoe screeched from my speed. But of course...of all times, I had to slip. On Law's coat. This time, I did come in contact with concrete. Still better than crashing into Law again though.

"Hold up, Mugiwara-ya." I squealed as Law casually picked me up bridal style.

"Put me down! I'm always closer to death with you around!" He hissed.

"You _would_ be dead if it weren't for me."

"Fine, I won't deny that, but put me down!" He hissed again.

"I said, don't order me around." His voice was cold. It gave slight shivers almost. Ah wells, screw this. I sat patiently in his arms.

"Close your eyes."

"Why can you order me around I cant-?"

"Just do it." He hissed. I grumbled before closing them. I could feel the shuffling from his feet that he was walking. Where? I have no idea. It was scary...no actually, it was terrifying. Not being able to see where you're being kidnapped to, it's almost like walking into a lion's den on purpose. Although, I have no idea why anyone would walk into a lion's den on purpose. My eyes burst open when I heard the sound of waves.

"Oh God no Law." He smirked.

"I told you Mugiwara-ya, it's not a good idea to order me around."

"T-this is way too much!" I struggled and I screamed as he loosened his grip.

"Hey, hey, struggling will only make it worse."

"I don't care-!" Shit. I screamed as I started plunging down.

"Wha?! How the hell-? Dammit! Room!"

"Screeew yooou Laaaw!" Oh wells, I was going to drown anyway, might as well tell him that- Eh?

"Hah...hah...dammit that was close."

"H-Huh?" I felt my body floating back up. How was that even possible-?! Oh right, Law's devil fruit.

"Er, thanks Law- Eh?!" My eyes widened as confusion as Law hugged me tightly while panting.

"Ow! You hit my head!" I held a hand to where there was a bump on my head.

"-Pant- Don't...do...that ever...again. You -Pant- scared me to death." I smiled slightly.

"And you _will_ be the death of me." I expected him to be angry again, but he just smirked.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm dying beside you." My mouth opened a little bit before I grinned. I leaped out of his grasp and put my hands on my hips.

"That's if you capture me, Surgeon of Death." I smirked.

"...Haha...hahaha!" My smirk faded and I looked at him in confusion.

"I have already captured you, Mugiwara-ya." My eyes widened as he took out a clear, light blue box and inside it was a beating heart.

"Here, take it. It's only fair."

I tilted my head in confusion. "How?" He smiled.

"Because I already stole yours., Luffy-ya."


End file.
